Even Freddy has Nightmares
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: A Mystery Girl with golden hair who likes to annoy Freddy...who the hell is she? And why is she annoying him?Read and Review please. My first ever fanfic! :D Sort of written like a short story or drabbles. Random and deranged humour inside of story with possible sequel if reviews request one...or if I decide to do one out of boredom...
1. Buzz kill

_**Even Freddy has Nightmares.**_

Placing his tattered fedora over his eyes, Fred Krueger fell asleep against an old rusty boiler, to remember past killings of his, not noticing someone hiding behind another boiler, grinning mischievously. Chuckling darkly, he picked one at random and crept through the iron memory gates, got into position by the door of a room, and transformed into a beautiful blonde nurse. The still grinning figure quietly tiptoed in after him, reappearing around the corner of the corridor, invisible.

* * *

><p>The nurse smiled suggestively at Joey, an unusually silent person, whilst at the same time motioning a red nailed hand at him to follow her into the empty room. The girl peeping around the corner retched sarcastically. Grinning, Joey begins to follow her, when a thin arm wrapped around his waist stops him from moving.<p>

"She's not a she, Joey, she's a he."

He twisted around to stare blankly at the golden haired girl like as if he thinks she's crazy. The nurse turned her ice blue eyes over to the girl to glare at her.

"She's lying, Joey, don't listen to the deranged kid. Follow me."

"It's a trap, Joey; you're one of the teenagers of Elm Street that Fred Krueger wants to murder. Don't let your hormones take over your common sense."

Joey looked wearily at her, and the girl growled in frustration. Grabbing his left arm, she whispered loudly to him,

"Escape while you still can."

The nurse grabbed his other arm, pulling him nearer towards her and the room. Joey breaks out of both holds on his arms and runs away, leaving the golden haired girl in a long purple dress and the nurse alone.

Staring at Joey as he runs around the corner, a razor gloved hand rested on her right shoulder, and roughly spun her around. A burned face loomed over her, boiling with murderous rage at the small girl, who grins hugely at him, glad to have helped someone escape his perverted attempt at seduction, even if it was just a memory.

"You stupid bitch, why the fuck did you do that?"

Her grey blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he raised his claw above his head, spreading the razors out.

"Time to die, buzz kill!"

And as soon as he'd finished speaking, the razor gloved hand zoomed into her stomach.

But instead of hearing a sickening squelching sound and an ear splitting scream that would have been music to his ears, the razors curved against her barely visible stomach, and a cackle of laughter echoed throughout the deserted corridor.

"Look who's the stupid bitch now, Freddy!"

* * *

><p>HauntedImmortalNightmare<em>: Hello! Thanks for bothering to read this! ;-) I would Really appreciate it if you would review and tell me if ya think I should continue...? And do ya like Freddy's Nightmare girl? xD ;-P<em>


	2. Butter Knives

Freddy growled, "I'm gonna cut you up like a jigsaw, bitch!"

The girl smirked, "Bitch,please, with those butter knives it would take you till Christmas."

Staring pointedly at his green and red sweater, she added, "At least you're dressed for the occasion!"

She snorted loudly in his face.

Swiping ferociously at her chest, he spat out with each swipe,"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Again. You. Whore!"

She managed to move out of the way of each claw swipe.

"Need I remind you, asshole, that I'm still a friggin' virgin?" she sneered.

He roared in frustration.

"Shut the fuck up, virgin Mary!"

"Tut tut, Krueger, you of all people shouldn't bring religion into a conversation."

He cringed at the word religion.

"What the fuck do you want anyway?"

Smiling sweetly, she replied, "To annoy you, of course. I thought that was obvious... even to someone as dumb as you."

"Get the fuck out of my head!"

She'd hit a nerve, and heck did she know it.

"Oh, but I'm having so much fun!"

She giggled like a toddler.

"Bitch, you've reached your goal, now go the fuck away before I kick your sorry ass out of here!"

She walked around him slowly, whispering dramatically, "Oh, but I've only just begun."

HauntedImmortalNightmare:_Ooh, Freddy's mega pissed..that ain't good, not good at all...*snorts* Like she cares! xD Was she a bit too mean, though? Nah, I don't think so ;-P_


	3. Two legs

Freddy glared at her.

"Why don't you just get the fuck out of here while you've still got two legs to stand on!"

"What's stopping you from trying?" she whispered loudly, taunting him.

"Is this bitch for real?" Freddy thought, getting ready to jump at her.

"Yes, this 'bitch' is for real, bacon head."

Without warning, he lashed out at the girl's left leg.

The golden haired girl looked down and saw a huge rip in the left side of her purple dress, but her left leg was uninjured.

"Is that all you've got, Freddy? Looks like someone's gone past their sell by date."

He stared in disbelief at her left leg.

"But that should've sliced your leg in half!"

She smiled coyly at him.

"Wanna check?"

His hairless eyebrows raised in surprise, then quickly shot back down again.

"Now she's flirting with me?"

He grinned devilishly.

"Well, she brought this upon herself..."

The girl chuckled quietly,"This should be good..."

**HauntedImmortalNightmare:** _Hahaha, next chapter's gonna be hilarious! xD Make sure to review, it might just make me update quicker... definitely would make me update quicker *wink wink* ;).__Any guesses on who the mystery girl is? I goddamn **love** mystery girl, she sure is kicking Freddy's burnt ass. With words. Words cut deeper than knives, as they say..._


	4. Caught off balanced

Freddy slowly walked over to the golden haired girl, and stopped when he was right in front, towering over her.

She was still smiling coyly at him, and suddenly there was a dark green chair behind her.

She sat down on the chair, and Freddy bent his knees and was about to lift up the left side of her purple dress with his razor gloved hand, chuckling pervertedly.

Her coy smile turned into a smirk.

Catching him off balance, she pushed him hard, and he fell flat on his back.

She quickly crawled on top of him, and his face showed a flicker of fear.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he choked, not liking being the victim.

She didn't answer him, and continued crawling all over him until she reached his neck.

Freddy was frozen with shock, nobody had ever done something like this to him before, it was usually the other way round.

She chuckled quietly at his discomfort, and then lowered her mouth onto the bottom of his neck.

She bit him all the way up his neck, and wasn't bothered by it being all burnt at all.

He moaned gutturally.

"Look how the tables have turned, Freddy." she whispered, her breath on his neck making him shiver with lust.

**HauntedImmortalNightmare:** Tomie Harley - Hopefully this doesn't count as a make-out session to you ;). I think of it more of Freddy getting a taste of his own medicine...


	5. Trapped by Hormones

Joey sat on his bed in his room and thought about what just happened.

And then felt guilty for leaving the fragile-looking girl on her own with when he last looked at the blonde nurse a very pissed off nurse that looked like she was going to strangle the living shit out of her.

He ran out of his room and was soon where Freddy and the girl in a purple dress were.

Joey's eyes widened in shock as he saw what the girl was doing to Freddy.

Biting his neck.

Joey felt sick.

Very sick.

_"What is she doing?" _thought Joey, staring half in disgust and half in lust.

The girl looked up and noticed him staring.

She raised a golden eyebrow at his expression.

"Wanna join in, Joey? Or are you gonna do something useful instead of staring like an idiot."

He visibly swallowed, feeling nervous.

Freddy grinned, thinking she wasn't paying attention to him anymore, so he attempted to escape.

And failed.

She smiled a chillingly cold smile down at him, her right knee resting somewhere he didn't want kicked.

"Bitch."

"This is one example of what happens when you let your hormones win, Joey. Are you glad you listened to me now?"

**HauntedImmortalNightmare:** _Poor Joey...xD To the people who are confused by Freddy's actions...he was in shock in the last chapter. And couldn't think because of being so confused._


	6. Tumbling Doorminoes

"Hey, bitch." Freddy whispered loudly up at her.

"What?" she whispered loudly back at him.

He growled the question loudly at her, "Who the fuck are you?"

Rolling her grey blue eyes, she whispered something in his right ear.

"Ugh, I wanna know what she's saying!" Joey complained, practically wailing the thought.

Golden girl looked up at Joey, "Believe me, you don't wanna know."

Freddy fake coughed.

"You only said 'later'..."

She smacked his arm.

"Ya know, it's really quite comfy being underneath..." Freddy trailed off suddenly, not looking at the girl above him.

Joey grinned a dirty grin, knowing what Freddy was about to do.

Freddy grabbed both of her arms and slammed her onto the floor, underneath him.

A smarter man in Freddy's situation would not annoy a crazy female that cannot be injured.

Because you never know what might come randomly crashing down at you...

Two of the heavy white doors came tumbling down on Freddy, and the girl got out of the way just in time, escaping Freddy's hold.

When Freddy got the doors off of him, cursing the golden girl to hell and back, he looked in the direction where he last saw the girl, and saw three girls he never wanted to see alive ever again.

Nancy, Kristen and Alice.

**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **_Don't worry, I've stopped her from fake-raping Freddy for now...Any guesses where Golden girl's gone? Or do you think she's still there? Any suggestions for what Nancy, Kristen and Alice might do or say to Freddy? Because I'm not quite sure... :/ Kick him in the crotch, maybe? One kick for each girl? xD Oh, what fun next chapter's gonna be... By the way, in the 4th chapter, where Freddy shows a bit of fear, it only lasts for about a second ;)._


	7. The 'Bitch' Trio

"Well well well what do we have here? It's the bitch trio."

Nancy glared at Freddy, her eyes glowing with pure hatred.

"Two of us may be dead, Krueger, but we can still come back and haunt you."

Freddy looked directly at Alice.

"I could kill Alice with my eyes closed and make you three the ghost bitch trio." he mocked.

Alice stepped towards him with her arms crossed, smirking.

"I'd like to see you try."

Freddy barked a laugh.

"Enough of the Debbie Stevens personality shit, try fighting me as Alice."

Alice, still smirking, looked at Nancy and Kristen and nodded at them.

Altogether, they jumped at Freddy, and he was pinned to the floor once again by girls.

Alice quickly punched Freddy repeatedly around the face, and Nancy and Kristen kicked him hard in the crotch.

"Aw, give an old man a break already!" a female voice exclaimed sarcastically.

Golden girl appeared out from standing behind Joey, laughing.

The three girls stopped beating Freddy as soon as they saw Golden girl.

She was changing facially before their eyes, her golden hair becoming extremely short, her head slightly smaller and older.

"Loretta?!"

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **__Were any of you expecting Golden girl to be Loretta? Be honest, I know I wasn't xD. Now this chapter should sort of give this random and awesome story a bit of plot! :D Please enjoy reading and review ;)._


	8. Nice surprise

Loretta's smirk turned into a ferocious glare as she glided towards Freddy, who still looked surprised to see her.

"You still look as stupid as ever."

That slapped the surprise out of Freddy, and he resumed his usual mocking stance.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell."

She stopped gliding when she was right in his burnt face.

"Remember?"

Then Loretta slapped him with her right hand, and anger flared in Freddy's eyes.

"You better run, little bitch."

"No, you stupid son of a hundred maniacs, I think it's the other way round this time."

Freddy growled.

"Why are you here, Loretta? And why the fuck did you have to bring the bitch trio along?"

"Can't I visit my husband once in a while? And why should I not bring them along? We all wanted to pay you a little visit... as a nice surprise."

Freddy stared pointedly at Nancy, Kristen and Alice, and then at himself, lingering at one part of himself and pointing at his face in disbelief.

"A nice surprise? I'll show you a nice surprise!"

A stone birdbath appeared behind Freddy, and when he turned around and saw it, he suddenly knew what was going to happen next.

One of his many worst nightmares.

"Why don't I do it for you!"

Grabbing him violently by the forearms, she forcibly turned him around to face the birdbath with surprisingly strong strength that matched Freddy's own, and repeatedly shoved and slammed his face onto the side of the birdbath.

Joey looked confused, as he had no idea who Loretta was and why she was smashing Freddy's face into a birdbath, not that he cared if she smashed his face in, in fact he'd happily join in and help her.

And then he remembered her saying the word 'husband'.

"Who in their right mind would marry Freddy Krueger?"

Joey had accidently exclaimed this out loud, so everyone was now staring at him, apart from Freddy and Loretta, who was still having his face mashed to a pulp by a vengeful Loretta.

Joey covered his mouth in shock.

_"Oh shit, I spoke out loud! Shit!"_

Kristen frowned when she saw him react in the same way as he had the first time he'd spoken out loud in years before Nancy got tricked and murdered by Freddy.

"Isn't Joey in spirit form, like me and Nancy?"

"Doesn't look like he is." replied Nancy, equally confused.

**HauntedImmortalNightmare:**_ Well, seeing as I now have 32 reviews (:D!) I thought I might as well make this chapter as long as I can! And the end result isn't too bad, is it ;D? There's still another (maybe a few more...I'm not quite sure...)chapter/s to go, guys, so keep on reading and reviewing! This story in previous chapters should now make more sense...I hope...all the jigsaw pieces should turn into a nearly complete jigsaw puzzle now..._

_Small favour to ask...would any of you guys not mind reading and reviewing my Scream fanfiction story 'Life's not Fair'? Only has 5 reviews and 3 are from the same person...:/. Would make me really happy if you do! XOXO_


	9. Demon Freddy

After a couple of intense minutes of having his face smashed into the birdbath, Freddy had had enough.

He quickly twisted round to his left, and tripped Loretta over onto her back.

Loretta, who had been expecting something like this to happen, managed to pull him down with her.

Loretta laughed, her laugh raspy, "If you wanted to be my prison bitch all you had to do was ask."

Freddy slashed at her neck with his razor glove, and was enraged to discover that he still couldn't injure her.

"I'm so fucking sick of this shit!"

"So am I."

Freddy stared at her, surprised.

"You-"

She took him by surprise and trapped him underneath her once again.

"Feeling a bit of Déjà vu, eh, Fred?"

He growled demonically at her, his eyes glowing red, and his burnt face more demonic and scary.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Bitch, please."

Joey had let out a little gasp, and his eyes looked like they might pop out of their sockets and turn into yo-yo's.

Nancy, Kristen and Alice, who had all turned around to look at Joey, wondered what had shocked him so much, so they all turned around to see what he was seeing, and then wished they hadn't.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Alice, completely dropping the Debbie Stevens personality and looking like she wanted to bolt the hell out of there.

Nancy and Kristen screamed, and Joey slapped his hands onto his ears to muffle the ear splittingly high pitched sound.

Loretta let Freddy look up at them, and he chuckled, his voice still booming demonically.

Loretta sighed sarcastically, "Kids..."

**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **_This is the sort of story that is born when the author listens to 'Maroon 5 - Misery' a lot...hehehe... As always, please review._

_And please can someone review my Scream Fanfiction story? ;)_


	10. Bodyguard Surprise

Loretta got off of Freddy and let him stand up onto his feet, smirking.

"So...what are you? Are you...the same thing as I am now?" he asked, curious.

Loretta nodded.

"Yes...but I'm an original. And you're not." She replied, looking smug.

Freddy scowled, "That doesn't make you the boss of me, bitch. And also...why the fuck did you tell me you were a virgin? Because I'm pretty sure you're not if you have a daughter..."

Loretta laughed, "Haven't you heard of lying? If I told you I wasn't a virgin, it would have ruined my disguise!"

He growled, feeling stupid, "I'm gonna fucking kill you in a minute, you stupid whore!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "God, you're so fucking stupid..."

Freddy roared at her, and slashed his razor glove towards her stomach.

But it didn't hit her.

It hit Jason Voorhees.

And boy, did he look pissed.

Freddy groaned, "Not another one of your fucked up surprises!"

"I just hired him as a bodyguard for the night, seeing as he knows all too well what you can be like to kill!"

"But you don't need a bodyguard?" exclaimed Freddy, confused, as he dodged a low swipe at his knees from Jason's machete.

Nancy, Kristen, Alice and Joey were all watching the action with big grins on their faces.

"Woo! Go Jason! Kick his burnt ass!" exclaimed Alice, encouraging Jason, the Debbie Stevens personality returning.

Jason's left eye looked over at Alice, and twitched.

He really wanted to kill her.

She had 'bad teenager' written all over her.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **__I just __had__ to add Jason Voorhees to the story...xD Makes it __way more exciting__ to write ;). And read, in your cases, my awesome Reviewers/Readers... _


	11. Another fucked up Surprise

But before Jason could get the chance to kill Alice, Freddy had struck two of his razors into his eyes.

"That bitch is mine to kill!"

Jason blindly swung his machete, and almost slashed Loretta on the chest, which annoyed her.

"Girls, you better all go before Freddy and Jason succeed in killing Alice. Now." she ordered them, glaring at Jason.

They all began protesting at the same time, but Loretta put up a hand to silence them.

"Remember what we agreed? You all agreed to obey my every command. So, I'm ordering you all to fucking leave now!"

"I'd like to see Jason try and kill me!" snorted Alice, not knowing how strong Jason was, and thinking that she had an advantage because of him being slow.

Freddy and Jason both froze, the two razors that had been in Jason's eyes were now hovering in the air with the other two razors, about to rip Jason's hockey mask off, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing, Jason's shoulders moving up and down as he laughed silently.

"Bitch, please, you wouldn't last 5 seconds!"

Loretta smiled sweetly at Freddy, which instantly made him suspicious of her.

"What fucked up thing are ya gonna do now?" he sighed wearily.

"Aren't you both forgetting something important about Alice?"

Jason shrugged, he had no idea what Loretta was talking about, Alice looked like a normal teenage girl to him.

Freddy croaked his reply, "You haven't magnified her Dream Master powers, have you?"

"She sure has!" replied Alice, grinning wickedly at him.

"So, Jason, are ya feelin' lucky? 'cuz I sure as hell am!"

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare:**_ Next chapter's gonna be an epic fight between Alice and Jason, haha! Who do you guys think is gonna win? Review your answers! ;D


	12. Alice Vs Jason

Jason shrugged once again, and swung his machete at Alice's left arm.

Alice jumped out of the way to her right, and let out a quick taunting laugh.

A quick taunting laugh that cost her valuable attacking time as Jason speedily slashed his machete at her unprotected neck, and her laughter turned into violent choking.

Her eyes widened in surprise as her hands wrapped around her neck, trying to stop the bleeding, and failing.

She slowly began to fade away as she died of blood loss, and then completely disappeared.

Nancy glared in disgust at Loretta, "You lied to Alice about magnifying her Dream Master powers, didn't you, you fucked up bitch!"

Loretta sneered at Nancy, "That little bitch had it coming, the stupid girl, she needed to get her head out of the clouds and fall back down to reality sooner or later."

"That lie cost an innocent girl her life!"

Freddy groaned in frustration, "She was mine to kill, you stupid zombie! My soul to steal!"

Jason, however, was too busy staring triumphantly at Alice's blood that was dripping off his machete to respond to Freddy's complaining.

Then Freddy realised something that amused him, "Haha, well, at least when Alice comes back here as a ghost, you three'll be the ghost bitch trio like I said you'd be!"

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare:**_ I bet you were all expecting Alice to win, weren't you? ;P

Jason's so offended! :0

Anyway, this might be the last chapter I do for this fanfiction story, so Review if you think I should do one or two more chapters or not?

Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed/ Read this story. :D 


	13. Ending up like Freddy

Alice reappeared 6 minutes later behind Loretta, looking extremely pissed off.

Sneaking up behind her, Alice put a ghost hand inside of Loretta and squeezed her black heart with a vicious grin, making Loretta gasp in shock.

"You fucking lied to me!" she shrieked, her voice echoing creepily, making Freddy jump and glare at Alice.

"Watch it, ghost bitch, or you'll find yourself wailing inside a vacuum cleaner!"

Alice stared at Freddy, and then rolled her eyes.

Loretta turned around and sneered at Alice.

"I made an honest mistake, sweetheart, no need to freak out!"

Alice's eyes burned holes into Loretta's cold eyes, melting them into puddles of bullshit.

"No need to freak out, hmm...?" said Alice, her voice low and dangerously calm.

Loretta smirked, nodding.

"I'M FUCKING DEAD!"

Nancy, Kristen and Joey, who were all staring nervously at Jason looking at his machete, jumped when Alice yelled that she was dead.

Nancy smiled a sad smile at Alice, "It's not all bad being dead, Alice."

Kristen nodded, agreeing with Nancy, "Yeah, you can annoy anyone you like and they can't do anything about it to hurt or kill you ever again."

Alice sighed, "Jacob's an orphan now that I'm dead like his dad."

Nancy glared daggers at Loretta, "You have a child?" she exclaimed, appalled that Loretta knew that and got Alice killed anyway.

Alice nodded, "Yeah, and now I bet he's gonna end up like Krueger!"

"And what's so bad about ending up like me?" demanded Freddy, offended.

"Like you don't know that you ended up a psycho bacon headed christmas turkey son of a hundred maniacs revenge killer dream demon?" snorted Loretta.

Jason finally looked away from his beloved machete to Loretta, his left eye twitching manically.

Walking slowly towards her, he swung his machete as quickly as he could onto the top of Loretta's head, telling her in his own unique way to shut up.

"Damn zombie, you should've used the blade part of the machete so it would stick into her head! Goddamnit!" exclaimed Joey, acting like he was sat in front of the TV watching a horror movie instead of actually being in one.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare:**_ I'm back with a vengeance, my dear Reviewers ;D Did ya miss me? No?! Eh...

Anyways...

I might end this story with 14 or 15 chapters...and, if you guys want, I'll do a sequel to this deranged story! :D  
>After I've finished my other ANOES Fanfic Of Machetes and Razors...<p>

Please Review what you think! :D


	14. Mute Alice

Freddy glared at them all, feeling annoyed as hell about how his night had been ruined.

All he had wanted to do was mess with one of his old victims once again.

And then that bitch of a wife of his had to come and gatecrash his one-man party.

Joey didn't really count into the equation, being a figment of Freddy's memories, so really the whole thing was a way of making him feel less lonely.

Well, not less lonely, Freddy liked being alone.

Loved being alone.

Heck, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted alone.

But instead, the evening ended up making him feel aroused, then pissed, then beaten the burnt bacon out of, incredibly angry at the arrival of Jason Voorhees, and then extremely happy about the death of Alice.

It was like he had bipolar.

One good thing was that all of the dream master bitches were now dead.

But he was still most pleased with Nancy being dead.

That bitch had been so annoyingly hard to kill.

But he had got her in the end.

Death by hug.

A hug only a father could bring.

Literally.

~0~0~

Loretta smirked at Freddy, her eyes burning with the desire for revenge.

That burnt christmas turkey couldn't do anything to hurt her now.

She had hurt him by getting him all aroused, and then leaving him frustrated.

Loretta hadn't been able to resist giving him a piece of his own medicine.

It had made her feel happy to have a little revenge from when he abused her when she was alive and human.

Loretta had always had this strange feeling that that birdbath that Freddy had insisted in having in the back garden because of Kathryn's apparent love of birds would bring bad news.

She could hear his jumbled up, rambling and self-pitying thoughts of a madman growling away in his head, and felt a sick kind of pleasure from his internal frustration.

Loretta decided that she would fade away into the background for now, for she had her own piggies to kill, but then always make an appearance to ruin whatever pleasure Freddy wanted to indulge in next.

Bringing on the death of Alice was intentional, and happened to put Freddy into a false sense of security and short-lived happiness, which fitted in nicely in her plan for revenge.

~0~0~

"Well, Freddy dear, I'm gonna go leave you all alone with your little boyfriend now, so have fun!"

Freddy stared at Loretta in confusion, not registering the fact that Loretta had just subtly called him gay, "Huh? What happened to trying to kill me?"

Jason nodded in agreement with Freddy, equally confused.

But then again, Jason always is confused...

"I'm getting rather bored annoying you now, is that really so hard for you both to believe?"

"Yes." snarled Alice, her eyes glowing back and forth to a bright red, and then a dazzling electric blue.

Loretta smiled sweetly at Alice, growling in her head, "Shit, I'd almost forgotten about that stupid bitch..."

"Unfortunately for you, Alice, this isn't about you. So stay the hell out of this conversation." she snapped casually at Alice, batting her eyelashes at her mockingly.

Alice glared ferociously at the women who had lied to her and ultimately caused her death, stubbornly refusing to look away from Loretta's smug eyes.

"You can say to me what you're saying to them, can't you?"

Loretta cackled with annoyance at Alice's stupidity.

"My dear child, I wasn't stopping you from listening, I was stopping you from talking!"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't get any words out.

Loretta smiled as she waved at Freddy, and then disappeared into the shadows of the dreamworld, leaving behind an angry mute Alice, who was stomping her feet in frustration.

Freddy, as he watched Jason disappear from the dreamworld after Loretta, grinned evilly at Alice, obviously enjoying the fact that she couldn't speak.

"Hey, Krueger, can't you help Alice get her voice back?" asked Nancy, upset that her new friend couldn't speak.

Freddy smirked at Nancy as he pretended to think of an answer to her question, "No."

Kristen looked sympathetically at Freddy, and he frowned at her.

"What?"

"It's kinda sad that you can't seem to grow up a bit and help someone, even if you don't like them that much."

Freddy snorted, realizing that Kristen was trying to trick him into helping Alice.

"I don't give a fuck, you stupid blonde bitch!"

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare:_** _Well, I've finally updated this story now after 44 days! :D _

_Sorry about the wait, but I'm writing 3 or 4 stories at the same time at the moment! :0 _

_Anyways, this chapter's here to give a bit of a plot to the sequel of this story... _

_Meaning that this is the last chapter of Even Freddy Has Nightmares! :"0 _

_But don't worry, I'm writing a sequel... And 3 or 4 other stories...XD_

_Thanks for all of the Reviews! _


End file.
